The Blizzard
by Nikevi
Summary: Danny has been caught skipping detention, and Lancer drives him home.  What a better time to be caught in a car crash than in the empty highway during a blizzard.    Will secrets be revealed?  Will I try to make this summary better?  xD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. How was everyone's Christmas'? Well, I got this idea when I was working on Not Guilty, which I've had a bit of a writers block on. Enjoy! IDNODP

It had seemed like a great idea at the time, ditching his detention to go see Dead Teacher Five with Sam and Tucker. And to make the argument even more convincing, the theater was on the edge of town where they wouldn't be caught for sure. "Oh come on, Danny, It'll be AWESOME! I heard that they used real blood in this one! " Tucker had told him. Yeah. It had been awesome until they happened to run into Mr. Lancer on the way out of the dark theater into the snow-blanketed streets of Amity Park. Before Danny had time to even go invisible, Lancer had already walked up to the three teens. They had to give him credit, for a middle-aged, overweight, bald man, Lancer could move pretty fast when motivated.

"Ah, Mr. Fenton, what a surprise to see you here. Tell me, didn't you have detention today?" He inquired with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Taking the awkward silence and a few nervous shuffles of feet coming from the teen as a yes, he sighed.

"Mr. Fenton, I'm sure I don't need to remind you that ditching detention isn't acceptable, do I?"

"No, Mr. Lancer" Danny mumbled, shifting his eyes down to the snow covered ground.

Lancer sighed and continued "This is the third time this month you haven't shown up for detention, not to mention eight times this month you have been late for class. I'm afraid I will have to inform your parents, I'll drive you home" Lancer motioned for Danny to follow him towards the parking lot. Bidding Sam and Tucker a sad farewell, Danny sighed and ran to catch up with his teacher.

They fought the snow, falling even harder than it had been before, and made their way to the massive parking lot. To Danny's surprise, Lancer strolled up to a Baby Blue Volkswagen Fastback, and chirped it open.

Lancer slid into the drivers seat and slammed the door shut, motioning Danny to get in.

They pulled out of the parking lot and merged onto the street, being the only car on the road. The first couple minutes of the ride were spent in an awkward silence, the only sound being the swoosh of the windshield wipers and the rhythmic pelt of the snow on the roof. Lancer finally decided to turn on the radio, only to be greeted by some bad news on channel 101.7

"This is Lance Thunder on the weather channel, saying that all residents of Amity Park should stay indoors until the blizzard has subsided."

Danny looked out of the window, and noticed that all he could see were violent swirls of pale white. Danny slid down in his seat, silently cursing the fact that he had to go to the theater on the edge of town. Suddenly, Lancer felt the car start veer out of his command. The car vigorously to swerved left and right, and then careened into a mound of snow on the side of the road.

And before Lancer could even utter Great Gatsby, he blacked out.

A/N: Hehehe, I like hurting those two. *Ducks blows* Before you guys ask, no they will not die, I don't think I'm that mean…. Ill have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, sorry about that! I had a lot more plans than I thought I would, but thank you all SOO much for the reviews! I hadn't expected so many! Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! IDNODP

Pain coursed through the left side of Lancers body. He hadn't known pain like this for a long time; the left side of his body was on fire. So was something else. Lancer could feel the burn on his face. He could feel the skin on his neck and chest begin to pucker as the extreme stinging cooked his skin. His mind screamed at him to open his eyes, that this wasn't a good time to be sleeping. Groaning audibly Lancer lifted his head a little, shakily drawing in a breath. Unconsciousness pulled at him. It was so soft and warm, and pain free. Why not go with it he thought, it was what his body wanted. But the circumstances of his situation soon came flooding back to him, and he knew he couldn't give in to it.

Slowly Lancer managed to open his eyes. The world was blurry, much too blurry. His eyelids clamped shut, seemingly of their own accord. He focused all of his will into making them open again. After a few seconds his eyes had adjusted to his surroundings. He suddenly became aware of the passenger that was in his car.

His head snapped to his left to the left, and let out a relieved sigh to see that the air bags had deployed for his passenger. He didn't seem to be injured, all except for a green bleeding gash on his arm.

Wait, bleeding, green? Since when do people bleed green? He'd have to ask Danny about that soon.

Speaking of Danny, he was starting to wake up. He groaned and weakly lifted his throbbing head.

"Mr. Lancer, are you okay? You don't look so good…" Danny looked genuinely concerned for his teacher.

"Yes, but _Secret Life of Bee's_ Mr. Fenton! What happened to your arm? Lancer said motioning to Danny's green tinted arm.

"Oh, that, um, uh my bloods always been green?" It wouldn't take a genius too see through that lie.

"I would be worried about that if you didn't live with scientists as parents…" Mr. Lancer finally concluded, but he still had the feeling that that wasn't caused by just a small lab accident.

Danny sighed in relief, and looked out the window. Or, tried to look out the window, all that he could see was a giant portrait of white. He looked out the windshield, rear window, and all passengers, and was disheartened to see that they were all veiled in snow.

"Great, were under the snow where nobody can see us" Danny grumbled as he slunk down further in his seat. 'I really wish I could just phase us out of this car, but that wouldn't go without revealing my secret to Mr. Lancer' He thought. Sometimes he wished he had just told his parents his secret in the beginning,

"Do you have your phone Daniel?"

'Ah! Forgot about that!' Danny smiled, reaching into his side pocket. But all he pulled out were the shattered remains of a brand new phone.

"Gah! That's the third time this week" He cried in frustration as he dropped the remains of his phone. His eyes glowed toxic green for a split second, to the surprise of Mr. Lancer.

'My eyes must be playing tricks on me…' Lancer concluded warily

"So…." Danny began awkwardly "What's up?"

_At School_

All the students sat patiently in their chairs, silent for about a minute and a half. Once they realized that Mr. Lancer wasn't going to show up, they all started chattering nervously, the occasional paper airplane soaring through the air.

Sam and Tucker sat in the back talking quietly to themselves.

"Where do you think Danny is?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Where he usually is at this time of the morning, fighting ghosts." Tucker nodded silently and leaned back into his chair.

A short girl named Robyn leaned over to Sam and said " Hm, they're both not here? That's weird, especially since I just saw both of them in Lancer's car just yesterday."

This got Sam thinking.

A/N: Ahh Silvertongue's Daughter, that ending was for you!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, hi peoples. I was really shocked at how many people have reviewed, faved, and alerted my story. Thank you all so much! Oh, and I know in the show that Lancer is a lonely old fart, but this is MY story, so… :D**

**And, as always, IDNODP**

"So..." Danny began awkwardly "What's up?"

The silence that filled the car could not of been more uncomfortable. Lancer replied "Well, besides the obvious, I have a dinner with my wife tonight that I will most likely be missing now"

To say that Danny was shocked was an understatement.

"YOU have a wife?" 'Since when do teachers have lives?' Danny added silently.

Lancer sighed. What sort of reaction had he expected? He was about to respond, but his left wrist flashed with pain, and blood began to flow more rapidly from an open wound, nearly cutting into the bone.

He tried to hide the wound, but Danny seemed to see right through it.

"Lancer, are you sure you're ok? I can help…" Danny then proceeded to tear off one of the sleeves on his shirt and wrapped it around Lancer's wrist.

"Um, thank you, Mr. Fenton" Lancer mumbled.

He stared down at the wound, internally grateful for Danny's help. But this was all so suspicious. Lancer had been around kids for much of his life, and this was certainly not normal teenager behavior. But then again, Mr. Fenton was not really a normal teenager.

But, even so, Mr. Lancer was perplexed. Mr. Fenton was a mystery already, and now this? When he first met the boy, he was bright. He had promise, just like his older sister. He may not have been a genius like Jazz, but he was clever, polite, and eager to learn. But a month or so later, his attitude dramatically changed. Skipping class, rarely –if ever- turning in homework, and sleeping right through his lessons.

He also noticed injuries, bruises, bloody gashes, and limps.

Initially, Lancer thought that Danny must be involved in a gang, or was using drugs. But the idea was just so far-fetched; Danny was too smart for that.

Something was just not right about the boy, and Lancer was determined to find out what.

**RIGA ROTURRA OF SUPERIORITY (Italian line-breaks FTW!)**

This got Sam thinking.

"Hey, Tucker, what if something happened to Danny and Mr. Lancer? What if they were attacked by ghosts?" Sam nearly shrieked with worry.

"Calm down Sam! They're probably fine, but that is a good theory… Should I try his cell?" Tucker pondered

Sam was getting impatient "Just do it!"

Tucker looked around the utter chaos that was first period English, and decided no one would notice if he used his phone.

He speed dialed Danny, his heart was beating out of his chest as he waited for the dial tone. He couldn't hide his sigh of worry and frustration as he heard

"The number you have dialed is not available. Please check your number and try again"

"Sam… you just might be right"

**RRIIIIIGGGAAAA ROOOTTTUUURRRRAAAA! HI CHALL, SUP? I HATE GLEE**

"This is Lance Thunder, saying the blizzard has let up a bit, but it is still heavily snowing!"

Jazz was worried. Danny hadn't come home for dinner. 'Must be catching ghosts' she originally thought. She later sat on her bed reading, but her mind kept drifting to Danny. After an hour of worry and glancing at the clock every five seconds, she went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Jack, I don't know what to do anymore. Danny never comes home before his curfew, he's cutting class, his grades are slipping…

"He's shirking his chores Mads! And he never listens to us! Where is he anyways? "

Jazz decided this would be a good time to intervene.

"Danny's fine guys. He's at Sam and Tuckers, he called" Jazz said without even flinching, Over a year of lying for Danny had paid off.

Maddie looked pretty convinced, "All right Jazz, but tell him to at least be home before 11."

Jazz nodded her head, and ascended the stairs, a scowl adorning her face.

Eleven came and went. She couldn't take it anymore.

She picked up her phone, and dialed her little brothers number.

"The number you have dialed is not available. Please check your number and try again"

**A/N: Hehhehehe :D Sorry for the late posting of the chapter. I'm a procrastinator. Oh and I stole the line break thing from Silvertongues Daughter. Well, as always, Read and Review, its greatly appreciated!**

**~Nikevi**


	4. Chapter 4

The car creaked, and Lancer and Danny could hear the metal supporting the little car giving in as each flake of snow piled on. The reality of their situation began setting in.

Danny was getting increasingly frustrated; he knew he could easily get them out, but not without sacrificing his secret, of course. Perhaps he could wait until Lancer was asleep, and phase him out. But he probably couldn't explain the next morning without adding to Lancers already large suspicions of Danny's secret.

He realized that they needed rescuing, and fast. They had been in the car for at least a full day; someone had to have noticed that they were missing, and started looking for them, right?

"Gah, too bad, they finally noticed Lancer was missing", Robyn muttered, annoyed. Tucker nodded silently, looking up to see a nerdy looking substitute teacher walk into the room.

"Ok students, I'm your substitute teacher for the time being, my name is Mr. Saul!" He beamed. Poor naïve man, he would probably leave the classroom at the end of the day mentally scarred. High school kids were brutal.

"Hey! Hey loser! Nice pocket protector" Dash snorted. Mr. Saul was about to retort, but a message came over the intercom.

"Would Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson please report to the principal's office." A nasally voice echoed through the room.

The pair awkwardly made their way out of the room, and started shuffling down the hall, both equally confused as to why they were summoned. They were just about to pass the janitors closet when the door flung open and they were both grabbed and pulled in.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack," Tucker rasped, realizing who it was after flicking the light switch on. Jazz stood with a solemn expression on her face.

"Tucker, this is serious! Danny is missing!" Jazz hissed exasperatedly. "We need to find him!"

"We know Jazz, we are just as worried about Danny as you are. " Sam placed a comforting hand on Jazz's arm, an unusual gesture from the goth. "Where is the last place you saw him?"

"Right after school let out, in the hall. He had detention, didn't he?"

Tucker let out a nervous chuckle, and Jazz narrowed her eyes. "Guys, did Danny skip detention AGAIN?"

The guilty smiles from the two younger teens affirmed Jazz's suspicions, and she sighed disappointedly.

"Remind me to be mad at Danny later, but anyways, where did you last see him? "

Sam looked at Tucker, and then spoke, worry showing in her voice, " Well, he ditched detention to go see the new Dead Teacher movie with us, and then Lancer busted him and drove him home… and that was it. Him and Lancer have been gone since. It was snowing really hard over there and we think that when Lancer drove Danny home something must have happened to them"

"Have your parents noticed yet?" Sam added after a long silence.

"No, I've been able to make them think he's ok, but I don't think that I'll be able to keep it up. They're oblivious, yes, but not incredibly stupid. Well, mom anyways." Jazz said. "And I have an idea. Remember the boooomerang?"

Sam snorted and muttered sarcastically "What's next, the aaaahxe?"

Tucker shoved her lightly and laughed, "How couldn't we? Oh! I know what you're thinking, we'll see if it still has Danny's DNA, and track him down! Great!"

Jazz smiled, and opened the door with caution to see if anyone would catch them. When the coast was clear, she ran out of the closet, dragging the two younger teens with her. They left the building, seeing that it was still snowing lightly, and climbed into Jazz's little pink car.

"Let's find Danny!"

**… hi?**

**Ok well… I think I know what's going to happen from now on. And it might not go the way it's expected to :D Well, the way I expected it to anyways...**


End file.
